Sakura Blossom in their hearts
by KeilaNt
Summary: Lo sintieron como una larga espera, una que tomó tiempo, una que tuvo paciencia. La barrera y el silencio que existía entre ellos dos poco a poco fue derribada. Con cada palabra. Con cada detalle. Con cada acción hecha por los dos. Su aventura apenas comenzaba, y ahí... en aquel espectáculo, uno que solo la naturaleza les puede ofrecer, los pétalos de cerezos marcaban su comienzo.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación.

**N/A:** Hola chicas, antes que nada mis más sinceras disculpas por no bajar un nuevo capítulo en: "Naciste Solo para Mi". Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que publique y por eso pido disculpas. Ustedes saben que mi cariño por esta pareja no ha cambiado. Así que mientras pulo mi teclado y termino de editar un nuevo capítulo para esa historia, aquí comenzare a dejarles una serie de Drabbles inspirados en el dibujo que presente en la GF, muchas leyeron el final y ahora les traigo como comenzó todo. Cada drabble no contendrá más de 600 palabras. Así que quizás ya no sea siquiera un Drabble...jejejejje... Sin más y esperando que disfruten. Saludos, su humilde servidora.

**Sakura Blossom in their hearts**

**by:** Keila Nott

El día en que ella le pidió dejar de ser parte de su familia, fue el día en que él finalmente poso sus ojos en ella. Oh, él la había visto antes, él la conocía: La pequeña rubia quien había llorado más veces de lo que pudiera recolectar. La pequeña de ojos verdes que adopto en el seno de su familia a petición de sus sobrinos. Y bueno, porque no reconocerlo: ella le recordaba a su querida Rosemary.

Durante años la observó: crecer, caer, y levantarse. Inclusive le debía mucho, de no haber sido por ella quien sabe a dónde hubiera parado. Sin Memoria. Sin pasado. Pero después de tantos años, después de haberla visto los últimos meses encerrada en su trabajo, después de haber viajado preparándose y avanzando en su carrera como enfermera, quizás intentando olvidar al mismo tiempo aquel joven rebelde: después de todo eso, sus ojos finalmente se centraron en ella.

La manera en que hizo su petición reflejaba desafío, su postura demandaba atención, sus palabras cuidadosamente entregadas a él a quien obviamente aun mantenía en alta estima. Albert levanto una ceja, realizando lo que eso significaría: Toda conexión se perdería.

¿Sorprendido?... Quizás.

Él había visto poco a poco esos pequeños cambios. Sin embargo, había ignorado como esos cambios la habían madurado, moldeándola en la mujer que tenía en frente, mujer que le pedía ser liberada de los compromisos que conllevaban el apellido Andrew. La pequeña llorona no existía, la pequeña que consoló varias veces en sus brazos cuando su corazón se sentía triste había cambiado.

Justo en sus narices.

Albert sabía que tarde o temprano algo así sucedería, solo que nunca imagino seria en un momento como ese. Uno en el que peso de la familia retumbaba por cada rincón de su oficina. Respirando hondo, soltó la pluma que sostenía entre sus dedos, levantándose de su asiento, meditando. No era que no pudiera complacerla, él más que nadie sabía la razón envuelta. Pero, la manera en que sus ojos verdes lo observaban, la manera en que ella mordía su labio inferior escondiendo su obvio despliegue ímpetu, aquella postura tan inusual en su pequeña; lo mantenían sin palabras.

-¿Estás segura? —Preguntó minutos después, rompiendo con aquel estrecho silencio. Su estudio iluminado solo por la tenue luz de la chimenea. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el retumbar de una tormenta que se acercaba. El cielo oscureciéndose dando camino a las pesadas nubes que rodaban desde el este. Las gotas comenzando a tocar el vidrio de las ventanas. Aquello era: el preludio de un invierno, una advertencia de lo que vendría.

Candy deseaba desesperadamente no continuar con esa conversación, había pensado que sería más fácil, Albert sabía que no existía razón alguna para que ella continuara siendo parte de su familia, bueno...una. Él. Pero ya no tenía caso. Respiro hondo conteniendo su nerviosismo. No cambiaria de opinión. No.

-No tiene sentido seguir llevando el apellido Andrew, no cuando no cumplo con ninguna de las reglas impuesta por la tía. — Respondió. Su voz mostraba su resolución.

Albert dio un paso en su dirección, Candy no se movió. Era obvia la tensión.

-Cierto, pero tú nunca lo has hecho. — Rebató. Sus ojos en su inquieta figura, oliendo el sutil aroma femenino que desprendía de ella. Albert sabía que podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, su pequeña solo estaba estresada por todo el alboroto que su tía había formado. Además, ella siempre había sido libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, iba a continuar pero ella no lo dejo.

-Albert, por favor. — Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que él no continuara. Albert dejo salir un audible suspiro de pura frustración.

-Sera como desees pequeña, solo recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí cada vez que me necesites. — Aseguró. Era difícil saber lo que el futuro les depararía.

Candy asentó, dejando que él la envolviera entre sus brazos por última vez. O al menos, eso pensó...

**Continuara...**

**Muchas Gracias por leer...**


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación.

**Sakura Blossom in their hearts**

by: Keila Nott

**Adair, Illinois**

El invierno había llegado más temprano de lo normal, el otoño apenas terminaba cuando el drástico cambio del tiempo obligaban a cualquier desafortunado viajero a soportar las altas temperaturas gélidas. Lamentablemente, Albert era uno de esos desafortunados viajeros, en ese momento se arrepentía de no haber escuchado el consejo que le había dado George. Jamás imagino que tendría que caminar más de diez kilómetros a través de campo abierto. Sin embargo, la noticia dada por el director del hospital era una que no podía ignorar. El pequeño poblado que por demás era desolado se encontraba situado muy lejos de la estación del tren. No tuvo otra alternativa. No podía seguir esperando, quedaban pocas horas para que la luz del día desapareciera y la noche prometía ser fría.

Albert cubrio sus orejas y la mitad de su rostro tomando la bufanda blanca que rodeaba su cuello. Aquel frio que azotaba se colaba por cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus huesos. Dejo caer su mochila, deteniendo su paso. A lo lejos, finalmente pudo distinguir los techos del pequeño pueblo, unos que eran muy empinados y que habían sido diseñados para resistir las fuertes nevadas. Múltiples chimeneas brotaban humo mientras pocas personas transitaban por las estrechas calles que la decoraban.

Tenía que admitirlo: el paisaje en realidad era hermoso. Durante su viaje en tren había disfrutado ver los bosques envueltos en la niebla, estaba seguro que en la primavera aquellos lagos que pudo distinguir a lo lejos serian tan transparentes que podrían reflejar las altas y verdes montañas. Suspiro, cerrando sus ojos por un segundo y respirando aquel gélido aire. En su mente nuevamente aparecían un par de esmeraldas.

Candy. Se encontraba confundido con su decisión.

No entendía.

Después de anular su adopción tal y como ella lo había deseado prácticamente desapareció. Sin dudar. Sin mirar atrás. No debió de sorprenderse, él lo había sentido en su abrazo, había sido uno diferente; en el pudo sentir su despedida. Aunque nunca imagino sería una tan repentina.

Habían pasado varias semanas y no había escuchado palabra de ella. Así que decidió darle una sorpresa en su apartamento. Al final, el sorprendido fue él ...al enterarse días después de su partida. De no haber sido por su insistencia y por su influencia, nunca hubiera encontrado el lugar donde se encontraba. ¿Por qué no le informó?... ¿Porque deseaba romper el lazo que los unía desde hace tantos años?...

Respiro hondo, comenzando a agilizar su paso. Caminando penosamente el último kilómetro que le quedaba.

**=o=o=o=**

Candy terminaba de limpiar el lugar que sería temporalmente su hogar cuando comenzó a nevar. Pronto, todo a su alrededor seria prístino y blanco. Satisfecha, se detuvo frente a la chimenea: colocando adicionales pedazos de leña para avivar el fuego. En su mente, revivía aquel abrazo que le dio Albert, uno que sabia nunca olvidaría. Suspiro, pensando en lo infantil que había sido alejarse de esa manera. Sin embargo, los documentos que anulaban su adopción habían sido firmados y ella ya no era más un Andrew.

Necesita alejarse, necesitaba pensar en lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

Desde que Albert había regresado de sus viajes su mundo había cambiado. Sus conversaciones reducidas a meros minutos. Sus encuentros casuales y distantes debido a las obligaciones de cada uno. Pero, ¿que esperaba ella?... Ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que había malinterpretado cada una de sus cartas. Ilusionándose, pensando que Albert guardaba en su corazón los mismos sentimientos que ella. Dejo salir una bocana de aire; el alivio que sentía por haber tenido la suficiente sensatez de no confesar sus sentimientos era sin duda alguna lo único positivo de todo aquello. Su vergüenza y su dolor serían mayores si lo hubiera hecho. Al menos, esta vez... no fue tan torpe y mantuvo silencio. Curvo sus labios, prácticamente podía escuchar en su cabeza el seudónimo que usaba Mary Jane cada vez que metia la pata.

Mary Jane, tenía que agradecerle su ayuda. Gracias a ella su petición fue aceptada, aunque fueran solo por un par de semanas; semanas que la ayudarían a pensar...semanas que servirían para planear un nuevo comienzo en su vida. Resignada. Decidida. Candy se sentó en la amplia silla comenzando a disfrutar del calor que le ofrecía aquella chimenea, cerrando sus ojos, dejando que el cansancio finalmente la invadiera.

Sin embargo, una hora después... El incesante toque a su puerta la obligó a abrir sus ojos. Perezosamente, Candy estiro sus brazos, levantándose de la silla donde se había quedado dormida. El fuego de la chimenea emanando calor en toda la habitación.

¿Quién podría ser?, se preguntó tan pronto desapareció la niebla en su mente.

Al abrir la puerta, pestañeo varias veces.

- ¿Albert? — Su nombre salió de sus labios en forma de un susurro sintiendo a la vez su garganta seca.

Los ojos del rubio en ella. A su lado, su acompañante obviamente ignorada notaba el intercambio de miradas. Al principio, había sido un poco escéptica en creerle o no la historia dicha por la pequeña rubia. Pero, el joven que tenía en frente... debía de ser sin duda alguna: su esposo.

**Continuara...**

**Muchas Gracias por leer...**

Adair es parte de la Nueva Salem Township. La ciudad es servida por la Ruta de Chicago, Burlington y Quincy ferrocarril construida en 1913 y atraviesa la ciudad. Adair fue presentada en agosto 1870 bajo el nombre de Reedyville; aunque el nombre no ha sido cambiado oficialmente, la ubicación es conocida como Adair ya que ese nombre se le dio a la oficina de correos. Populación: 200 hasta el día de hoy...

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a:** Faby Andley, Florcita, CandyFan72, Amigocha, Lu de Andrew, Moonlightgirl86, Sherezada70, Blackcat2010, Sussy, Gatita Andrew, Gelsie, Yuukychan, Amiriux, Kumikoson4, Miriam Ramirez... Muchísimas Gracias por sus comentarios, cada uno leído y recibido con mucho cariño. Gracias. Fanart puede ser visto en mi blog. :D!


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación.

**Sakura Blossom in their hearts**

by: Keila Nott

- Candy, es él... ¿verdad?... tu esposo?... — Preguntó emocionada la dama que acompañaba a Albert.

Candy podía escuchar su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho, cortando cualquiera palabra que pudiera pronunciar. La pregunta apenas se registraba en su mente cuando el pánico la invadió; generando un intenso calor en su cuerpo y haciendo camino hasta cubrir cada una de sus mejillas. Los segundos pasaban y ninguno daba señal de romper prontamente con el silencio. Albert no sabía que decir, y aparentemente ella tampoco: petrificada en su sitio.

Había sido interesante su llegada, recibido con clara descortesía. La manera en que fue observado por los habitantes que transitaban las estrechas calles pasaba a la sospecha. Albert no podía adivinar qué iba a provocar tal reacción en la gente del pueblo, aunque no era algo nuevo. En sus múltiples viajes como vagabundo había experimentado algo similar. Sin embargo, siempre imagino que la causa mayor era su larga barba.

Frunció el ceño.

Tal vez, esta vez... era simplemente que ellos no eran parciales a recibir visitantes. La desconfianza era notoria. El anciano a quien se dirigió primero preguntando por direcciones succionó su pipa profundamente; mirándolo fijamente con curiosidad por un largo momento, antes de que finalmente le indicara la dirección correcta, regresando a leer un periódico que era obviamente viejo.

Al llegar a la pequeña clínica, fue recibido por una dama de cabellos grises y aspecto obviamente alegre. Por primera vez el tono cálido de su sonrisa lo hicieron sentir bienvenido; finalmente alguien le sonría. No obstante, apenas pronuncio su nombre, preguntado por Candy... ella cambio su postura detallándolo con ojos crípticos; sacando minutos después de una gaveta un periódico que era aun más viejo. Apuntando con su dedo la foto donde obviamente aparecían Candy y él. Albert recordaba claramente ese evento; esa noche Candy se mantuvo a su lado: enojando a su tía, y alejando a las múltiples señoritas.

La conversación que provino después, fue una que lo sorprendió.

El fuerte ruido producido por su acompañante lo trajo de vuelta, sus ojos en su pequeña. Recorriendo con su mirada su rostro, su cuello, hasta llegar a su mano izquierda: donde portaba el anillo que le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Albert levanto una ceja, pensando: el anillo en sí... había sido una joya muy querida por su hermana Rosemary, él podía entender lo fácil que sería confundir tal joya por un anillo de matrimonio.

Ahora, la pregunta que cruzaba por su mente era: ¿Porque la dama que lo acompañaba pensaba que él era el esposo de Candy? ...

Maddy, al ver que ninguno respondía; había tosido fuertemente, en un gesto poco natural, sacando al par de rubios del trance en el que se encontraban. Para ella, era evidente lo mucho que esos dos se extrañaban. Suspiró.

Lentamente, Candy desvió su mirada; evitando incómodamente unos azul cielo. En esos momentos ella deseaba fervientemente que la tierra se abriera y la tragara entera. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella?... Ahora tendría que dar explicaciones de una situación que se genero fuera de su control.

Se atrevió a mirarlo nuevamente, sabiendo que esperaban por su respuesta. La manera en que Albert la observaba incrementaba su estado de culpabilidad, reduciéndola en tamaño. Respiró hondo, tomando acopio de su postura; sintiendo como si estuviera en el borde de un acantilado: esperando a que el viento la empujara.

- Así es Maddy, él es mi esposo. — Confirmó. Suplicando con sus ojos al mismo tiempo en silencio.

Albert entendió, las explicaciones tendrían que esperar. Era obvio que existía una razón poderosa para que ella afirmara algo de ese tamaño.

- Oh Candy, me alegro por ti querida. — Maddy sonrió casi maternalmente antes de continuar. -Me gustaría quedarme un poco más, pero lamentablemente tengo que regresar. Fue una suerte que tu esposo me encontrara en la clínica. Ya sabes, no me podía retirar sin terminar de ordenar las hierbas que Elliot nos trajo.

Candy asentó, ella entendía. Sabía lo difícil que era para ellos mantener la pequeña clínica, especialmente porque no contaban con ciertos medicamentos. Mary Jane se lo había mencionado.

- Muchas gracias por todo. — Intervino Albert, sonriéndole y agradeciendo por haberlo guiado hacia donde Candy se encontraba. (Tan pronto termino de interrogarlo.)

-Oh no tiene porque señor Andrew, me alegra saber que Candy ya no estará sola. No es correcto que un esposo pase mucho tiempo ausente. — Apunto con un dedo acusatorio. Albert trago seco nuevamente. Maddy continúo, susurrando. -Usted sabe, la gente tiende a hablar mucho al saber que una mujer vive sola, especialmente en un pequeño pueblo como este. — Albert más que nadie entendía a lo que ella se refería, los gestos hechos por la dama eran uno muy conocidos por él. Aquella chispa perspicaz en su sonrisa lo hizo revivir ciertas memorias, memorias de un tiempo en un pequeño apartamento, uno donde eran solo Candy y él. (Claro, en ese entonces todos pensaban que eran hermanos.)

Candy no podía dejarla continuar, no antes de darle una explicación a Albert. Instando a Maddy a terminar, Candy preguntó: - Nos vemos mañana entonces?...

Maddy sonrió antes de hablar, el brillo en sus ojos mostraban sus años de experiencia. - No lo creo, ves como el tiempo ha cambiado. — Señaló.- Creo que el invierno este año será uno muy largo. — Había una clara insinuación detrás de sus palabras, pero era algo del que Candy no se percato.

Tan pronto Maddy se marcho, el silencio nuevamente reino.

Candy cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, lamentando su decisión de marcharse sin decirle nada a Albert. Sin duda alguna, había sido la decisión más tonta de su vida. Pero la necesidad había sido clara, la decisión había sido tomada. No había marcha atrás. Respiro una vez más profundamente. Pronto, pronto tendría que dar explicaciones de todo ese malentendido. Porque era simplemente eso: Un malentendido.

=o=o=o=

Albert dejo su mochila a un lado. La habitación era cálida, perfumada con esencia de madera. La dama que lo acompañó finalmente se había retirado. Albert pudo sentir en esos momentos la temperatura bajar algunos centígrados, esperando por una explicación. Explicación que al parecer Candy tenía dificultad de dar.

Respiro hondo. Sus ojos en ella. No quería presionarla, su clara preocupación y ansiedad eran evidentes ante su obvia incomodidad. Sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par desde el momento en que abrió la puerta, indicándole que su presencia era una que no se había esperado. Eso lo podía entender, ya que ni él mismo había planeado en viajar. Sin embargo, su abrupta desaparición y el hecho de que ni siquiera el director del hospital sabía dónde se encontraba lo preocuparon; una hoja llena solicitando un tiempo de ausencia fue el único documento que recibió.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, después de insistir y usando un poco de su influencia finalmente había dado con la directora del Colegio de enfermeras. Mary Jane. La anciana, quien al parecer era la única persona que sabía de su paradero... lo había interrogado antes de divulgar la información. Sonriendo y dejándolo con miles de preguntas sin formular antes de retirarse. Candy no tenía ni la más mínima idea de la angustia en que lo puso: al grado de sacar sus vestimentas de vagabundo junto a su mochila de un closet ya olvidado. Emprendiendo su camino y dejando asuntos pendientes en las oficinas de Chicago.

Su tía pondría el grito al cielo al saber de su partida.

Pero, en su mente... la relación que existía entre Candy y él era una tan estrecha que algunas veces sobrepasaba la línea que se habían impuesto. Una creada en aquel tiempo cuando compartieron aquel pequeño apartamento. Sin embargo, durante sus viajes: el intercambio de cartas le indicó que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Simplemente él no se atrevía a explorar las posibilidades debido a sus múltiples responsabilidades.

Su abrupta partida había sido el detonante que lo despertará.

Albert desvió su mirada, enfocándose en las llamas que emitía la pequeña chimenea. Dejando que ella organizara sus pensamientos. La idea de tener a Candy como esposa hizo que se estremeciera, entreteniendo por un segundo... pensamientos que eran lejos de un caballero.

=o=o=o=

Candy no sabía cómo comenzar su explicación. Cerro sus ojos por unos segundos dejando salir una bocanada de aire. Después de todo era Albert a quien tenía en frente, tan pronto le explicara lo que sucedió él la entendería ¿cierto?... Sin embargo, la duda existía...tenía miedo de que no la entendiera. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

- Albert, debes de estar cansado, deseas tomar un baño antes de tomar algo caliente. — Sugirió, suplicando con sus ojos. Conteniendo la mezcla de emociones que luchaban por dominarla.

Albert asentó. Dejando que ella lo guiara, los dos moviéndose en silencio.

Realmente necesitaba un baño. El haber viajado por varias horas en tren y el haber caminado a campo abierto lo habían dejado en un estado deplorable. Además, era obvio que ella necesitaba tiempo.

**Continuara...**

**Muchas Gracias por leer... :D!**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a:**

**Letitandrew:** pos'que historia le contó Candy a esa persona que acompañaba a Albert?: Ahí les deje ciertos detalles amiga... justificación; en el próximo capítulo...:D!

**Blackcat2010: **Se que no harás sufrir a mi wero hermoso, no podrías, eres como yo en eso: Siiiii...estoy en contra del sufrimiento, no más un poquito para darles un empujoncito..jejejej.. Mas respuestas serán dadas en el próximo capitulo. Espero que este haya aclarado un poco sus dudas... :D!

**Sabrina Weasley: **Sabrina linda, espero haber respondido aunque sea una de tus dudas...Pido paciencia ya que estos capítulos no son largos...Gracias...:D!

**Faby Andley: **agghhh Keila, me dejas intrigada amiga! : Faby linda, amiga sabes que yo, el suspenso y la aventura van de mano en mano...jejejeje... me encanta que ustedes puedan indagar respuestas. Pero a veces soy bastante directa...siiii...Paciencia amix... besos y cariños... :D!

**Amigocha: Amyyyyyyy... **amiga del alma... sabes que yo te quiero mucho linda y espero no haberlas confundidos con este capítulo, si lo hice...siéntete libre de preguntar, lanzar tus tomatazos...etc... :D!

**Sherezada70: **Sherezada, amiga... vamos a paso lento pero espero que este capi te haya gustado...siiii...saludos... el próximo será tenso...:D!

**Gatita Andrew: **Gatita, Gatita linda... sea q candy cuida ó vive con alguien? : NO. La gente del pueblo así lo piensa. Tal parece que hizo creer q tiene esposo? **SI. En el próximo el porqué.** Y por lo que veo piensan que es Albert Mi rubio adorado ?...Así es...jejejejeje...Un nuevo twist...jejejee...Solo pido paciencia...siiii... :D!

**Melisa Andrew: **Muchísimas Graciasmelisa, es un honor saber que ustedes disfrutan tanto como yo en este mundo de Candy Candy. Espero haber aclarado aunque sea un punto en este capítulo, el resto es parte del próximo... Saludos amix ...cuidate... :D!

**Kumikoson4: **Me encanta tu frase wow!:Así es, de ninguna otra manera podríamos explicar su presencia en ese pueblito. Actualmente Adair solo queda a tres horas fuera de la ciudad de Chicago...jejejeje... pero inclusive hasta el día de hoy la populación no supera los 200. En 1900 habitaban menos de 30 y es un pueblo poco visitado debido a que sus habitantes no confían en viajeros... Muchas gracias linda...saludos y espero pronto bajar el próximo...:D!

**Lu de Andrew:** Esposo?... ¿Qué te parece?... las aventuras de estos dos apenas y comienza...Saludos amix...:D!

**Yuukychan:** Uno más Yuukychan... espero haber respondido aunque sea una de sus incógnitas, el resto viene en camino...siiiii...saludos..:D!

**Amiriux:** jajajajaj...siiiii ... Su abrupta partida fue como dinamita que exploto para que el rubio despertará. Muchas gracias Amix... te mando un abrazote amiga...siiiii... :D!

**Guest: **Gracias Guest, espero que me tenga un poco de paciencia...siiiii...saudos..:D!


	4. 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a sus novelistas Kyoko Mizuki - Yumiko Igarashi...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación.

**N/A:** Lo siento chicas, me quedo híper largo...no pude escribir este capítulo en 600 palabras...así que sufran conmigo...jejejeje... :D!

**Sakura Blossom in their hearts**

by: Keila Nott

Albert se despertó con el estridente ruido que provenía desde la cocina, el incesante sonido de una tetera hacia camino a través de su inconsciente mente. Lentamente, comenzó a abrir sus ojos, el vapor de agua caliente poco a poco se disipaba a través de sus pesados párpados. Se había quedado dormido. No había realizado en lo cansado que estaba hasta que entró en la pequeña tina. El agua caliente que Candy había agregado relajo casi de inmediato cada uno de sus tensos músculos: incluyendo el nudo que se había creado en la base de su cuello.

Respiro hondo, podía escucharla moviéndose nerviosamente de un lado a otro en aquel pequeño espacio. El constante golpeteo hecho contra el suelo de madera la delataban. Albert aun no sabía que pensar, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola nunca la había visto tan tensa, tan nerviosa, y sorprendentemente sin palabras que pronunciar. Algo que era sinceramente nuevo, su pequeña siempre había sido muy expresiva; inclusive cuando se sentía triste o deprimida.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia su mochila; la cual yacía cerca de la puerta. Aun no podía creer en lo rápido que ella se había movido. Un minuto lo estaba guiando hacia el baño, y al otro traía agua caliente llenando la pequeña tina; desapareciendo casi de inmediato de su vista antes de dejar su mochila. Al parecer, su mera presencia la mantenía inquieta. Y eso... eso era ciertamente desconcertante.

Decidió salir de la tina, tomando entre sus manos una de las tollas que Candy le había dejado, secando rápidamente su cuerpo y sus cabellos; enrollando la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Le había dado suficiente tiempo, aquel incomodo silencio tenía que terminar.

=o=o=o=

Candy lleno una taza con el té que había preparado, uno que era más que nada para ella. Sus nervios la estaban traicionando, tenía que calmarse. No era la primera vez que ellos compartían un espacio: A solas. Pero era la primera vez que lo hacían en un incomodo silencio, uno creado por su propia estupidez, y por los sentimientos que crecieron hacia él.

Suspiró, saliendo de la cocina y envolviendo la taza alrededor de sus manos, deteniendo su paso frente a la chimenea. Sus ojos en aquellas llamas escuchando en silencio como la madera se agrietaba. El suave golpeteo de la nieve y el silbido del viento: era el único ruido remanente del crudo invierno que vendría.

Ella tomo un sorbo de su té, quemándose la lengua casi de inmediato al escuchar su suave voz.

- Candy — Albert se acerco un poco tarde, la taza que ella sostenía cayó al suelo. Sus nervios la estaban consumiendo. Candy se inclino de inmediato a recogerla pero Albert la detuvo.

¡Era suficiente!

Candy se congeló, Albert la sostenía por sus hombros, mirándola fijamente. Aquellos hermosos ojos azules buscaban los de ella, el contraste de las llamas parpadeaban a través de sus apuestos rasgos, sus rubios cabellos ahora mojados le daban un atractivo especial, uno que siempre había poseído pero que ella noto demasiado tarde. Suspiró sin darse cuenta, logrando que un rubio se sorprendiera.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó desviando su mirada.

- Mejor, — murmuró Albert con voz ronca, sintiendo en esos momentos su garganta extremadamente seca. Aquel suspiro y el breve destello de sentimientos que cruzaron por sus esmeraldas, lo dejaron casi sin aliento. ¿Sería posible?...

-Siéntate Albert, debes de estar cansado — Invitó Candy, intentando separarse. Balbuceando palabras que sonaban por demás incoherentes. Albert había decidido ponerle un fin a aquella incómoda situación. Sujetándola firmemente de sus hombros y evitando que continuara.

-Pequeña, detente. — Pidió suavemente. - Estoy seguro que tuviste tus razones, sea lo que sea lo entenderé. — Aseguró. -Por favor, cálmate, no me gusta verte así. — dijo dándole un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Albert, — Candy dejo caer sus hombros, rindiéndose. Cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del leve toque de sus labios.

- Ahora, ¿Dime porque te marchaste? — .Preguntó, cautelosamente, en un tono un poco más serio, soltándola lentamente de sus hombros. Él deseaba saber más que nada el motivo de su partida.

Candy tomo una bocanada de aire, había decidido decir simplemente la verdad, evitando dejarle ver lo que realmente sentía.

-Necesitaba tiempo. — Respondió, inclinándose y comenzando a recoger los pedazos de la taza que acaba de romper.

-¿Tiempo? — replicó Albert lentamente, inclinándose también. Ayudándola. Sus rostros muy cerca.

-Sí, es que... no había tomado mis vacaciones desde hace mucho tiempo, y Mary Jane, ella había mencionado como la pequeña Clínica en este pueblo siempre necesitaba ayuda durante esta temporada del año. Así que decidí ofrecerme. — Lo dijo tan rápido que Albert apenas pudo entender, ella mantenía su rostro fijo en el suelo.

-¿Y no pudiste siquiera informarme?... ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estuve?... — Albert reprimió sin querer realmente hacerlo.

Candy levanto su rostro, mordiendo su labio inferior, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que si ella quisiera, solo tenía que acercarse un poco mas y entonces...

Se levanto drásticamente. ¡Qué demonios estaba pensado!...

- Lo siento Albert, pero yo ya no soy un Andrew. — Candy noto casi de inmediato que sus palabras lo habían herido, así que agrego: -Tú estabas muy ocupado...y yo...yo no quería ser más una molestia. — lo dijo haciendo camino hacia la cocina.

Albert parpadeo. Levantándose. Al parecer, se estaba imaginando cosas... Podría jurar que ella...No, no podía ser cierto, se lo estaba imaginando.

Candy tomó un par de tazas llenando nuevamente una para ella. Tomando acopio de sus descontrolados latidos, unos que amenazaban con delatarla.

-Pequeña, yo se que ya no eres más un Andrew. Jamás pienses que eres una molestia para mí. Tú sabes que yo siempre te he querido. — Ahhhhh y ahí estaba el problema!... Candy quería decírselo...pero...

-Lo sé, — respondió resignada. Continuando. - Pero no quería molestarte, lo siento Albert, lamento mucho haberte preocupado. — Estaba a punto de llorar.

-No tienes porque, lo importante es que te encuentras bien. — Albert no perdía detalle de ella, su reacción al decirle que la quería no paso por desapercibido, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-Y con respecto a lo que dije temprano, que tú eras mi esposo, por favor escúchame primero. — Pidió entregándole una taza de té.

Aaa, si esa era una explicación que él no podía negar lo tenía intensamente curioso. La conversación que mantuvo con la dama que lo acompaño había sido: Interesante.

Finalmente, se sentaron, cada uno con taza en mano; Candy cerró sus ojos, suponía que debía de comenzar desde el principio.

**=o= Flash Back =o=**

-¡Torpe!...son tus vacaciones e igual quieres ¿ofrecerte? —.Chilló Mary Jane, sonriendo al mismo tiempo por dentro, a pesar de los años la pequeña rubia no cambiaba. Su corazón, y su sincera calidez seguían presentes.

Candy asentó, inquieta ante los escrutinios hechos por la vieja enfermera.

-Muy bien, será como deseas. Pero no puedes ir sin una carta de recomendación, la gente del pueblo no es muy receptiva que digamos. — Declaró, recordando la primera vez que visitó aquel lugar, habían pasado tantos años. — Mary Jane se sentó en su escritorio, preguntando nuevamente: -¿Estás segura?

- Si. — Aseguró, necesitaba alejarse y esa era la perfecta solución. Ir a la Colina de Pony solo crearía preocupación. Sus madres podían leer fácilmente sus sentimientos. Además, Albert la encontraría fácilmente, aunque no creía que él notara su ausencia. Mary jane murmuraba entre dientes insegura de enviar a la pequeña rubia. Sin embargo, prosiguió a escribir la carta.

Al terminar, recalcó:- No la vayas a perder, si la pierdes y tienes problemas no dudes en regresar. El invierno ahí algunas veces se torna feo. — Candy asintió, tomando la carta entre sus manos. Perderla no era una opción.

…...

Días después, Candy se encontraba parada en una de las calles del pueblo, preguntando inútilmente por la dirección de la pequeña clínica. Frustrada. Cansada. Y indudablemente molesta, dejo caer su maleta en el suelo, refunfuñando entre dientes la falta de amabilidad, el bendito frio apenas y la dejaba pensar. Ok, entendía. A ellos no les gustaba ser visitados por extraños. Pero, ¡rayos!... sus pies le dolían y su estomago demandaba un poco de comida. El estar bastante retirado de la sociedad no era motivo suficiente para ser tan descortés.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, continuando su camino y atravesando por otra calle.

Al parecer, ella no necesita pedir direcciones, ya que sólo habían dos calles que no eran residenciales, todas terminaban en el centro hasta formar una redonda plaza. Sonrió al ver una dama salir con un pequeño entre sus brazos. Esa debía ser la clínica.

Al entrar, una pequeña campana sonó, Candy detuvo su paso dejando que el calor de aquel pequeño lugar se colora en sus enrojecidas mejillas. Habían varias damas sonriendo y charlando unas con otras, Candy nuevamente sonrió, recodando y extrañando a Patty y a Annie.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? — Preguntó una dama de cabellos grises tan pronto noto su presencia.

Candy desenrolló la bufanda alrededor de su rostro y se acercó a la recepción: -Sí, tengo que hablar con el médico de cabecera, por favor.

- ¿Médico de cabecera? — Replicó una pelirroja mientras que el resto sonreía.

-Discúlpanos, sería una maravilla que tuviéramos uno, lamentablemente podrías decir que el médico de cabecera soy yo. Mi nombre es Maddy, ¿y tú eres?...

- Oh, lo siento. Mi nombre es Candice, pero todos me llaman Candy. — Hizo una pausa al ver que tenía su atención. - Mary Jane me ha enviado... espera tengo una carta de ella. — La sorpresa de Maddy se convirtió en emoción.

- Mary Jane? Oh, yo no la he visto en ¡años! ¿Cómo está?...

-Ella está bien, — respondió Candy con amabilidad buscando en los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta la carta, carta que coloco ahí desde el momento en que Mary Jane se la diera.

Las otras damas comenzaron a murmurar, Candy las podía escuchar, desde que llego había sido objeto de miradas inquisitorias, especialmente de aquellas que caminaban con el esposo en brazo. Así que mientras se quitaba su chaqueta, continúo: - Yo fui una de sus estudiantes, ella comento la falta de ayuda que ustedes sufren en esta época del año, — explicó, mirando los ojos de Maddy abriéndose en curiosidad.

- Si, normalmente durante el verano nos manejamos, pero en el invierno es un poco difícil. ¿Dijiste que fuiste su estudiante? — Candy asintió, Maddy sonrió.

-Entonces debes de tener mucho talento. — Candy curvo levemente sus labios, ella no iría tan lejos, pero seguía intentándolo. Así que negó con su cabeza, explicándole el tiempo que tenia ejerciendo como enfermera.

-Ahhh, ya. — El tono fue sinceramente desalentador, especialmente cuando no encontraba la bendita carta. Decidió revisar su maleta, quizás con lo rápido que salió del apartamento a lo mejor la puso ahí.

Maddy comenzó a detallarla, le parecía bastante joven y de alguna manera conocida, pero no sabía de dónde.

- Que hermosos ojos tienes, parecen un par de esmeraldas... — Comentó.

- ¿Ah? — Candy no lo creía. Pero Albert siempre le decía lo mucho que sus ojos le recordaban a los de su hermana, que el verde de sus esmeraldas le traían memorias: apreciadas.

-Disculpa, es que nosotros no recibimos extraños muy a menudo y tus ojos realmente resaltan ¿verdad?... — Preguntó Maddy dirigiendo su atención a las otras damas que la rodeaban. Ellas asentaron furiosamente.

-Entiendo, Mary Jane lo comento, actualmente ella escribió la carta por esa misma razón. — dijo Candy mientras continuaba buscando desesperadamente en la maleta...Bendito sea, ¿donde puso la carta?...

Maddy seguía observándola, cuidadosamente, intentando recordar donde la había visto.

Candy fruncía sus cejas, enojada. Buscando inútilmente aquella pieza de papel. Al parecer, la había perdido. ¡Rayos!...

-¡Wow! mira su anillo, ¡qué hermoso! — .Interrumpió la pelirroja acercándose y tomando sin pensar de sus manos.

-Gracias, — respondió Candy dejando que ellas admiraran la joya que Albert le había regalado, una que no se había quitado desde su cumpleaños. Pensando en cómo hacer ahora que no tenía la carta.

-Entonces, ¿estás casada? — preguntó la pelinegro mientas Maddy y el resto esperaban.

-Bueno, yo... — Candy no pudo terminar la oración, el gritó de Maddy resonó.

-¡Ya sé donde te he visto! —.La actitud amigable de Maddy cambió, una más que nada llena de curiosidad, perdiéndose en las gavetas de la recepción, encontrando el periódico donde había visto a la pequeña rubia. -Sabia que te había visto antes, tú eres la esposa del joven Magnate, ese que últimamente aparece en todos los periódicos de Chicago. —Declaró.

Varios Ahhhh...se escucharon,

-¿Cómo? — Preguntó Candy quien apenas procesaba la información.

- Miren, - Invitó Maddy a sus amigas, ellas tomaron el periódico mirando la foto y luego a Candy, enfocándose en el anillo que la pequeña rubia portaba.

- Con razón porta semejante joya. — Comentó la pelirroja exasperada.

-Sí, pero que extraño que la deje viajar sola, ¿no lo crees? — preguntó la pelinegra levantando una ceja.

- Quien sabe, después de todo esa gente es excéntrica. — Afirmó Maddy encogiendo sus hombros.

-Esperen, ¿Qué?... ¡ESPOSA!— Candy estaba perdida en aquel alboroto, no sabía a lo que ellas se referían, no hasta que les mostraron el periódico. La foto de Albert a su lado la hizo comprender de inmediato. Oh no, su día empeoraba con cada minuto que pasaba.

Y justo, justo cuando iba a negarlo, el sonido de la campana volvió a resonar, dando paso a un joven agitado. - Maddy, hubo un accidente en la casa de Rogelio. Necesitan inmediato de tu ayuda. La conversación quedo olvidada, Candy soltó su maleta moviéndose casi por inercia junto al grupo de damas.

**=o= End Flash Back =o=**

- Después se me hizo imposible negarlo, — Continúo Candy explicándole a Albert. - Tan pronto terminamos de atender a los heridos, Maddy me introdujo a todos como tu esposa, el anillo había sido prueba suficiente. Cuando intente aclarar la situación escuche como varias personas comentaban lo bueno que era que fuera una mujer casada, ya que eso me daba cierto grado de respeto. Sé que fue ilógico e inmaduro lo que decían pero...— Candy observó el anillo que portaba en su dedo.

Albert tomo de sus manos. -Tú no esperabas que yo viniera a buscarte. — Completó.

-Albert, — No tenía palabras, aquel rostro solo mostraba compresión.

-Shhh... es ok Candy, — Aseguró. -Yo fui recibido de la misma manera, me imagino que hubieras tenido muchos problemas sin la carta de Mary Jane, — dijo meditando la situación en la que se encontraban. Lo mejor era regresar de inmediato a Chicago, si alguien se enteraba que no era cierto, nuevamente estaría comprometiendo la integridad de Candy. Albert frunció las cejas de tan solo pensarlo. Sin embargo, había una pregunta más que no pudo evitar hacer.

-Candy, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le contaste a Maddy? — Candy parpadeo sin entender. Albert lo noto. Agregando:- Después de preguntar por ti y ponerme al tanto de nuestro estatus, ella también me dijo que nuestra historia de amor era algo extraordinario. — Hizo una pausa al ver su repentina palidez. -Por eso me preguntaba, ¿qué le habías comentado? — Candy ahora si deseaba que la tierra se abriera y la tragara entera. Respiro hondo. Sus mejillas encendiéndose más allá de lo que su cuerpo pudiera tolerar.

- Tienes que entender Albert, después del incidente...las preguntas no cesaron. — Lo miró con ojos rogándole que no le pidiera más detalles, pero Albert no se conmovió: su curiosidad, era inédita. — Después de toser varias veces, y tomar un par de sorbos del té que ahora se encontraba frio. Finalmente hablo: -Me limite a contarles la verdad, desde el día en que nos conocimos en la Colina de Pony, hasta todas las veces en que el destino cruzo nuestros caminos. Lakewood. Londres, tu visita a África, y luego... — Se detuvo, dirigiendo su mirada al fuego. - Les dije que al final descubrí que eras mi príncipe de la Colina. — Completó, agregando: -Sin mencionar que fuiste mi padre adoptivo.

Albert sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo, ciertamente él nunca se vio como uno. Al contrario, lo que sentía había sido impropio en aquel tiempo. Pero, ese tecnicismo había cambiado. No había documento alguno que lo impidiera a dar el próximo paso. Las palabras de Candy lo alentaban, la manera en como ella lo recordaba suavizaban su alma, sino fuera porque la conocía muy bien, pensaría que ella estaba enamorada: una posibilidad que no quería ignorar.

Aunque, primero lo primero.

-Pequeña, creo que lo mejor es que regresemos de inmediato a Chicago. — Sugirió. Sabía que Candy no se podía quedar sola nuevamente. ¿Qué clase de esposo seria él?...Albert escondió esa pregunta muy en su ser.

Candy asintió. Concordando. Mary Jane no estaría feliz, pero ella ya había hecho demasiado.

Albert se quedo observándola, pensando en todo. Ellos estaban solos en aquel lugar que de seguro en primavera era hermoso, un lugar perfecto.

...

Afuera continuaba nevando. La chimenea continuaba crepitando. Albert y Candy se encontraban cada uno perdidos en sus pensamientos...hasta que el dolor en sus estómagos les recordó que no habían cenado.

Candy fue la primera en levantarse, había preparado una sopa y traído del pueblo temprano algo de pan horneado. Ella hizo camino hacia la cocina después de haber tomado la taza de Albert, quien aun permanecía sentado frente al fuego, sus ojos perdidos en las llamas. Candy sabía que él estaba pensado en todo lo que había dicho, posiblemente reflexionando en sus palabras. Decidió servir la mesa.

-Albert, — lo llamo: tentativamente, si era sincera consigo mismo en esos momentos deseaba acostarse en su cama, a pesar de que Albert había entendido todo... igual se sentía mal.

=o=o=o=

Al día siguiente, Albert se levanto del sofá donde durmió. Lamentablemente, la cabaña contaba solo con una habitación y esta vez no había litera. No obstante, la noche fue una de pura reflexión. Albert sabía cómo proceder de ahora en adelante. Con ese pensamiento, fue a cambiarse.

...

En la habitación, Candy terminaba de empacar sus cosas. Qué triste era, se había comenzado acostumbrar.

-¿Lista? — Preguntó Albert con mochila en mano. Candy asentó, ellos sabían que si se marchaban en esos momentos, no llamarían la atención. Además, harían buen tiempo hacia la estación del tren.

Sin embargo, el destino era uno que no se podía meditar, controlar o siquiera cambiar. Al salir, Candy sintió un cosquilleo en sus mejillas, sus pulmones expandiéndose al respirar el aire frío y fresco de la nieve. El tiempo había cambiando durante la noche, ahora todo a su alrededor era prístino y blanco, tal y como ella lo había deseado. Sus huellas, eran la única alteración en aquella fresca manta blanca.

Candy se movió guiándolos a través de la nieve, sonriendo mientras hacían camino hacia el pequeño pueblo, tenía que despedirse de Maddy. Era lo correcto, ella había sido muy amable ofreciéndole el único lugar disponible donde permanecer, además de asegurarse de llenar sus alacenas.

Albert sentía sus botas hundirse en la nieve, pensando que tardarían mas de lo planeado. Pero no sería impedimento.

Al llegar a la pequeña clínica, Maddy abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-¿Y a donde se suponen que van? — Preguntó al verlos con las maletas. Candy fue la primera en responder.

- Maddy, Albert en realidad solo vino a buscarme, no nos podemos quedar por más tiempo, espero no sea un inconveniente. — Se disculpó, esperando que fuera suficiente.

- Muchas gracias por todo Maddy, no sabe cómo le agradezco que hayan cuidado de ella. — agrego Albert observando a la dama que se había quedado sin palabras.

-No, no, no...No pueden, ustedes no se pueden marchar. — Informó, agitando su mano y negando con su cabeza.

Candy y Albert se vieron entre ellos, no entendían porque no se podían marchar. Maddy al ver que no la comprendían, continúo: -Disculpa, es que anoche nevó tanto que por lo general la ruta es cambiada, el tren no pasara hasta el final de la temporada. — Aclaró.

- ¡¿QUE?! — Albert y Candy dijeron en unisonó.

- Si es por eso que Elliot subió montaña arriba buscando las hierbas, Candy, pensé que te lo había explicado. Por eso habíamos reabastecido los estantes, porque en esta temporada quedamos completamente aislados de la ciudad. El tren cambia de ruta hasta mediados de febrero.

Oh, Albert no podía esperar todo ese tiempo, no podía estar ausente del consorcio por tanto tiempo, su tía vendría personalmente a buscarlo. Y eso, sería un desastre. La situación no era alentadora. Candy por su lado pensaba en cómo iba a esconder sus sentimientos si ellos se quedaban a solas, en la cabaña, y en el pueblo donde todos pensaban que estaban casados.

Sin pensarlo, los dos tragaron seco.

**Continuara...**

**Muchas Gracias por leer... :D!**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a:** **Sabrina Weasley, Moonlightgirl86, Amigocha, Lu de Andrew,** **Rose Grandchester, Kumikoson4,** **Faby Andley, Blackcat2010, Sherezada70, Amiriux,** **Angdl,** **Chicuelita99,** **Quevivacandy, Letitandrew,** **Melisa Andrew.**

**A las chicas que no le pude responder vía MP.**

**Just Raquel:** Wiiiiiii Raquel, muchas gracias, tiempo sin saludar linda, espero que te encuentres bien y que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo...saludos y feliz fin de semana.

**Gatita Andrew**: Ahhhhh Gatita, Gatita, linda me has hecho el día. Así es, mi rubio es mi centro y como tal me encanta narrarlo. Lo disfruto mucho y en ese tiempo libre siempre me relajo al vivir esas escenas en mi cabeza...jejejeje...aunque ahora puedo hacer más. :D!... Muchas gracias por todo Gatita, aquí se les quiere y tratare de no tardarme tanto. Siiiiiii...saludos y espero que pases un feliz fin de semana...

**Lila: **Muchas gracias Lila, es un placer estar aquí nuevamente con ustedes, me alegro mucho saber que las disfrutas amiga, esa siempre ha sido la idea. Espero que también haya disfrutado este capítulo, el próximo promete ser interesante...:D!... saludos y feliz fin de semana.

**Yuukychan: Jejejejej...**pos aquí te dejo uno y súper largo, culpable de no poder evitar agregar detalles...Sera, ¿que los pondrá en práctica?...jejejeje... no te pierdas el siguiente...:D!

**Nadia Maturino: **Hola Nadia, es un placer linda, espero que este capítulo haya aclarado cualquier duda...siiiiiii...saludos y feliz fin de semana...

**Lety: **Amiga, muchísimas gracias, tus palabras me hacen muy feliz. Había deseado completar mí otra historia tiempo atrás pero la inspiración estaba centrada en mis dibujos, así que pronto pondré mi tableta en una gaveta y este año finalizar todo lo que tengo pendiente. Mil bendiciones para ti amiga y tu familia. :D!

**Amiriux: **Ahhhh amiga, es que el amor hace que uno no piense y proceda sin pensar. Así que mi rubio no se podía quedar atrás. Muchas gracias amiga, espero que este capítulo haya clarificada las dudas...siiiiii...saludos y feliz fin de semana...

**Laila: **Amigaaaaaaaaaa!...wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... jejejejej...siiiii...estamos poniéndonos al día con todo, pronto estaremos en el otro lado del océano, con un grupo de traviesos y la tía a punto de sufrir un infarto...jejejeje... Muchas gracias Laila, espero que este capítulo lo haya aclarado todo, porque el próximo...bueno...tendrán que esperar...jejejej...desde la lejanía te mando un fuerte abrazo y mis más sinceros cariños...saludos linda y feliz fin de semana...:D!


End file.
